


Underage Drinking and Cannibal Kisses

by MrsSaxon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: College AU, Everything is happy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, These are college freshmen they're at least 18, Underage Drinking, University Setting, alcohol cw, although alcohol is, college is not actually like this, drunken antics, everything is genuinely just happy, frat party, freshmen, lots and lots of alcohol, marijuana mention, there's no catch, underage in the sense that the American legal limit is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Exactly what it says on the tin)</p>
<p>Courtesy of openheart_wickedmind</p>
<p>Prompt - Will is a freshman who just wants to study but his best friend Beverly drags him to a frat party.</p>
<p>(This was supposed to be short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underage Drinking and Cannibal Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpenHeart_WickedMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenHeart_WickedMind/gifts).



> I asked for prompts because I felt like writing something /short/ and meaningless.
> 
> Instead I have 15 pages of meaningless fluff sitting on my hard drive that I wrote in 2 days for no good reason.
> 
>  
> 
> This was supposed to be /short/. You're fucking welcome.

A car honked loudly outside res hall and yet, somehow, Will just knew it was meant for him. It also helped that Beverly’s professional-grade caterwaul was saying, “Will Graham if you don’t get down here and buckle in, I will march straight to your adviser and make him change your major to forensic science and put you in _all_ my classes!”

Will cringed painfully, aware that Bev was not above doing this. To her credit though, this call to arms wasn’t exactly a surprise. She’d been going on about the homecoming party all week. Will had sincerely hoped that now he was in college overhyped scholastic pride events were a thing of the past, but apparently not.

“We’re going to a research university, why the hell do they need a homecoming?” Will had said over lunch yesterday between bites of turkey sandwich.

“Yeah, well, we still have a football team and they bring in the money so we aren’t allowed to forget about them. Come on, eat up, I have a two hour lab in fifteen minutes,” Bev replied, nudging him anxiously.

“And it’s less about school pride, anyhow,” she continued, downing the last of some disgustingly healthy protein smoothie, “I guarantee there will be no peppy cheerleaders or school songs.”

“Good,” Will grunted.

She smacked his knee, drawing his attention, “But! It’s a chance to have some fun, get a social life for once. We don’t have to be outcasts anymore. It’s our first year, no one knows us; it’s a chance for all new beginnings.” Beverly smiled brightly, full of an energy and enthusiasm that Will could never source.

He looked at her, examined the hard glint of determination just behind her excitement and sighed. “I don’t know, Bev, I wasn’t any good at parties in high school. You really think a new setting will change that?” he tried to be less bleak for her, but he couldn’t help the pessimism leaking through.

“Well, you’ve finally grown out of that pinched and gangly stage,” Bev grinned, “and working with your dad has given you a bit of a tan. You looked like paste all through high school,” she snickered, then added thoughtfully, “I don’t know, maybe if you were someone else or I didn’t _know_ you, I might even call you attractive.” She glanced at him, successfully holding his gaze for a minute before they both burst out laughing.

“Wow, well, that’s certainly given me the confidence boost I needed,” Will chuckled, tossing away his trash, then adjusting his glasses. “Alright, if you promise I won’t…”

“Thank you!” Bev shrieked, grabbing him in an arm-breaking hug.

Will winced and rubbed his arms when she released, “Only if you promise I won’t be standing in the back with no one to talk to like…”

“Like always?” Bev sighed fondly, “I promise, I’ll get you into the action, but you gotta be willing to socialize in order _to_ socialize, you do understand that right?” She smirked condescendingly, standing up and getting her bag, “I gotta get going, see you after class. And no take backs! You’re locked into this now, mister!” She yelled, trotting off.

So today he’d spent half the morning trying to comb his hair in the proper way to make it look uncombed, the past 3 hours trying on every plaid shirt he had (which was all his shirts, honestly), and then the last thirty minutes trying to decide if tucked or untucked looked cooler. He straightened his glasses one last time and admitted he’d have to go with what he had and regret later.

“Finally! Or were you trying out that new idea of arriving fashionably late? All the kids are doing it,” Bev smiled and her bad jokes made Will feel a little more at ease. Of course, no sooner had he sat down than his shirt became untucked and he sighed like a man who had just wasted thirty minutes of his life on the most inconsequential decision possible.

Beverly raised an eyebrow at the primordial groan, “What?”

“Nothing, just realizing all our mortal decisions are ultimately ineffectual in the grand scheme of things,” Will sighed, buckling in as instructed.

“Yuck, don’t go all philosophy major on me now. I’d have to stop being seen in public with you,” Bev returned, eyes on the road as she pulled away from the curb and out onto the road.

Will snorted softly, “So where is this party?”

Bev sat up straighter and put on her obedient daughter face, “Well, mother, it’s 1.2 miles ahead of us on the left at the house with the giant balloons, blaring music, and interesting toilet paper display. I have my ID in my purse in my room and fully intend to engage in some underage drinking. Would you like to slap my wrists now or later?”

Will rolled his eyes, “I am calling a cab home then.”

“Relax, if I’m that drunk, we’ll both get a cab and I’ll pick up my car in the morning. It’s fine,” Bev shook her head at him, “now, help me look for parking.”

When they stopped, Beverly examined herself in the little car mirror, fingering her hair and straightening the strappy black dress she’d put on, “How do I look?” she turned to Will expectantly.

He gulped and shrugged, “You look fine, Bev.” Knowing she was going to hate him before he’d even finished, he scrambled for excuses, “Bev, I’ve known you since I was ten, you always look the same to me. N-Not that that’s bad! It’s just… y’know, I can’t judge how good you look and…” He grimaced, growing red faced and twisting the seat belt in his hands nervously.

Beverly sighed, letting him off the hook and put a hand on his clenched fists, “Relax. I know, I know, you’re the last person to go to for opinions, but you were the only one here, I’m sorry.”

Will exhaled deeply, relieved, before following her exit out of the car.

“Just my luck my gay best friend still has zero interest in women’s fashion,” she muttered under her breath.

Will elbowed her in the side, “Ix-nay on the omo-hay thing,” he hissed, keeping an eye on the overloaded house in front of them.

“What, you’re going to pretend to flirt with girls all night?” Bev turned to him, smirking, “C’mon Will, I know you don’t want to shout it from the rooftops, but there’s no point hiding either. I double-checked, this fraternity explicitly says it’s LGBT friendly in its charter so, if you find someone, it’s safe to go for it,” she smiled encouragingly.

Will blushed, looking away and stuffing his hands into his pockets, “We’ll see. It’s not like I’m… I’m not looking for anyone, you know.” He pouted, glaring at her.

Beverly didn’t even try to look mortified. “I’m just saying it’s a party and you’re allowed to have fun! Let your hair down, Graham!” she grinned, approaching the door to the party at last and nudging Will inside first.

If he’d thought the music was loud outside, inside it was deafening. A lot of people looked up and cheered to see newcomers, even though Will didn’t see a single face he recognized. He edged inside awkwardly, desperately hoping Beverly wouldn’t get dragged away from him too quickly.

“Beverly!” someone screeched and Will turned just in time to see a blonde ponytail tackle Bev at the doorway.

“Chelsea!” Beverly returned with the same high-pitched squeal, just audible over the pounding of the bass.

“You came you came you came!” Chelsea was shrieking, drawing far enough away from Bev that Will could now make out her face, over-bright blue eyes fringed with heavy black mascara and pink, over-chewed lips. She was just as nervous about being here as they were, but she hid it with a loud voice and a willingness to throw herself into things. For a moment, Will envied how easily she sifted into the crowd here, how her energy was at one with the group’s.

She was dragging Bev away to go see some other people and Bev looked at him cautiously over the top of her head, needing Will’s permission to abandon him. He nodded and smiled briefly, Will couldn’t deny Bev a good time just because he was shy. He’d figure out some way to have fun, how hard could it be?

Beverly smiled back, full of sincerity and gratitude, and was quickly submerged into the crowd. Will didn’t watch for her, not wanting to get anxious. Instead he figured he’d explore, surely there must be something here that would interest him.

The first thing he noticed was that the majority of people were congregated around the live DJ in the main room. There were people at varying levels of skill dancing. Will skirted around them, not wanting to get pulled into something where he could make a fool of himself. But despite the high concentration of people encouraging hearing loss, there was still double that number strewn around the rest of the house, on the staircases, the landings, in and around the kitchen, some groups had bizarrely congregated around bathroom doors, guarding them jealously and reluctantly breaking up for someone to get through.

The second thing he noticed was everyone had something in their hands to make them look busy, either their phone or a can of beer or both. It was mildly amusing watching some of the women trying to juggle phone, beer, and clutch, one of these items inevitably ending up between their knees. But mostly Will just felt sorry for them and would have offered to help if he wasn’t positive they would have slit his throat for even suggesting.

Not to seem out of place, he walked over to one of the many open coolers and withdrew the first beer his fingers found. It read ‘Coors’ on the label and Will shrugged to himself, having no idea if this was one of the ‘good ones’ or not. He leaned back against the wall and drank it like soda, trying to seem as casual as possible. The amber liquid hit his tongue like lighter fluid. Ugh! This stuff was repulsive, why was everyone drinking it? Will realized he was making a face and quickly smoothed his features, hoping no one had noticed. He tried again, sipping less and swallowing quickly. It wasn’t so bad this time, but it still tasted horrible. He groaned silently, pushing his glasses back up his nose, and longed for Bev; she’d have happily sat here with him and insulted alcohol all night together.

Instead he stood there in the shadow of the stairwell, pretending to be listening to the tasteless pop music. Parties were an incredibly lonely affair, Will concluded, if you didn’t already know someone there. He looked around at the other watchers leaning against the wall, feigning superior disinterestedness. A few were coupled off, talking animatedly, but most were engrossed in their phones or looking bored at the throng of dancers. They were just as miserable as he was, so why was no one doing anything about it? Why was no one brave enough to lean over to a stranger and say hi?

Will knew why. Because the second he got the idea to say something, his tongue went dry and his shoes stuck to the floor like glue. They were all terrified of rejection, the greatest of society’s reprimands. When his beer felt half-empty Will sighed, giving up on this group of silent would-be’s and moved on, hoping other rooms would have more of a chance for interaction.

There was some excited yelling and cheering coming from downstairs. Taking the noise as an encouraging sign of civilization, Will wandered down. Unfortunately, as he made his way down he noticed an unpleasant, smoky aroma making the air thick and hot. Before even reaching the bottom Will was forced to undo a second button on his shirt, not wanting to look perspired already. And, indeed, once he had reached the bottom floor to one side of the room someone was lighting up with a group of eager participants. Will steadfastly ignored them and instead focused on where all the sound was coming from.

On the other side of the room was a massive wall-to-wall TV screen on which some highly competitive gentlemen appeared to be playing Mario Kart. It was from these men and their onlookers that all the sound was coming. Will neared the scene; at the very least he could enjoy watching. He didn’t get too close though, he was worried his nerdy appearance would imply a video game proficiency he didn’t have.

Will glanced around, pleased to see some women intent on muscling in on the next round and refusing to be cowed by sexist and disparaging comments. Will’s heart swelled with pride and he smiled a little, it was good to see some people wanted to stand up for themselves. By now his beer was all but empty and he reluctantly moved away from his front row seat to find another. It wasn’t that beer had grown on him, but he was parched and beer seemed to be the only thing anyone was serving.

It wasn’t too far to find a cooler and he began picking through this one, hoping something might look more inviting.

“Ugh, nothing but beer, right?” someone was saying above him.

Will looked up and smiled awkwardly at the guy who had spoken, “Uh, yeah, seems like it.” He closed the cooler with a sigh of disappointment, ingratiating himself to this stranger.

“They always advertise free alcohol at these things and then they only bring the cheap stuff,” the guy was shaking his head, a bottle of different liquor in his hand. He swigged from it and as his eyes rolled lazily towards Will, Will noticed how bloodshot they looked.

Will gave a polite smile and backed up a step, “I think the kitchen has better stuff, I’ll go check up there.”

“Yeah, hey, man! There’s supposed to be a bar tender somewhere serving real drinks!” the pleasantly high stranger called out to him.

Will nodded, flashing a grateful grin, but quickly escaped back upstairs. He shook his head as soon as he was out of the haze of smoke and was glad to inhale fresh air again. Bending to sniff his shirt he worried he smelled of pot himself now.

Even though he was sure there was only one staircase going downstairs, everything upstairs looked different. Had he really been down so long he’d forgotten what the main floor was like already? He swung around, hoping to spot a familiar corridor or doorway, but nothing was ringing any bells. The music was different too, just as loud, but no longer meaningless pop songs, it was now set on some R&B and rap. The whole energy of the main floor had changed with it, turning from nervous excitement to a keener, sharper sense of desire. People were relaxed now or at least comfortable enough with the environment to start pushing boundaries.

Will thought he saw the way to the dance hall but it was so congested with people there was no chance he could push through. He figured he’d walk away in the opposite direction and loop around, then hope he came out somewhere he recognized. No sooner did he formulate this plan though than he ran into the bar, a real bar, stocked with every liquor he knew of and more, and a real bartender shaking a martini for some giggling freshmen girls wanting to seem more adult. Will frowned uneasily, not really wanting to get sucked into this whirlpool of appearances, but someone with a large tray of solo cups came by and before he knew it, he’d grabbed one and walked after the tray carrier in the wake of the space they left.

The cup had ice cubes in it; that was a good sign. At the very least, it would help cut whatever alcohol was in it. It was dark, like coke, not amber like that awful beer he’d had. Not having learned his lesson, he took a large gulp, hoping it would make him feel more relaxed in this too warm, crowded room. But that was a mistake. Will almost spat the hellish concoction back into the cup but remembered there were people around and so forced himself to swallow as quickly as possible, eyes watering.

Well, the good news was part of it actually was coke. And the bad news was part of it wasn’t. Will could only assume from context that this was what was referred to as a Jack and Coke and he couldn’t believe people actually _chose_ to order this. He was quite sure whoever had invented this had attempted to hide the revolting taste of whiskey with the delicious, artificial syrup of Coca-Cola. Sadly no amount of chemical sweetener could ever wash the flavor of Jack Daniels out of his memory.

At least he had managed to cross the room during his existential crisis with alcohol. And, what luck, a bathroom door that wasn’t being guarded! Will tried the handle and found it firmly locked. He could at least wait here by the door then until it was open, the bathroom was one guaranteed place of refuge in any party, cool and solitary. The smell was not always… companionable, but a little solitude in a sensory meltdown like this was worth it.

He leaned against the wall, feeling a little dizzy from the heat, the close press of bodies, and the buzz of the alcohol starting to hit him. He nearly brought the solo cup to his lips again, before realizing what he was doing and frowned, hesitating.

“Will!” Someone was calling for him. Will looked up, mildly confused.

“Will!” Suddenly Beverly was in front of him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the next room.

“Bev!” Will broke into a huge grin, blindingly pleased to see someone he knew. He’d almost forgotten she was here.

“Where’ve you been? I’m so sorry, I had to catch up with Chelsea, she just doesn’t take no for an answer. I went back to look for you, but you were already gone,” Bev was babbling into his ear, voice raised to be heard over the music. Will leaned towards her, glad she was keeping a tight hold of him.

She sniffed his shirt and frowned, “Pot? Will, have you been smoking?” she leaned back, affronted.

Will shook his head emphatically, “No, I was downstairs. And someone down there is trying to make smoke signals from marijuana, I think,” he laughed and Bev’s face relaxed, laughing too.

“What’ve you been drinking? All I’ve seen is beers,” Bev huffed, then took his red cup with a cavalier attitude and downed half the Jack and Coke, “Oh god, that’s horrible.” She spluttered after swallowing, wiping her mouth.

Will cackled, “Someone was walking around with a tray, I didn’t know what it was, I just grabbed one.”

Bev glanced at him and grinned, “Glad you’re getting out of your comfort zone, then!” They stood together in the midst of the roiling mass of people and Will felt centered again. Parties were definitely better when you had someone to share them with, he amended.

Beverly sighed, looking around. They were currently in some kind of sitting room where people who were tired of standing or dancing could recover or regroup where it was slightly easier to talk.

There was a loud cry from outside and everyone rushed to the window. It was now dark outside, the last violet strands of twilight fading away, and the master of ceremonies appeared to have lit an impressive bonfire in the backyard that people were now whooping and hollering about.

Beverly grinned, “Fire, now that sounds fun. C’mon, let’s go get some air.” She took Will’s hand firmly so they wouldn’t get separated again, and began the charge toward the backdoor.

But unsure of where they were going, holding onto each other proved more difficult than one would think. Especially since neither of them was especially tall and the tallest people liked to crowd together in awkward places. Somewhere around the kitchen they lost touch when it was announced pizza was ready and a horde of hungry twenty-somethings dove in. From there, Will swam upstream to the door to the porch, assuming this was the backdoor Bev was talking about.

Outside, he looked around but couldn’t immediately spot her. “Bev?” he tried calling out, hoping she’d answer, “Bev!”

Will frowned, a little upset by the lack of response and thirsty again. Ah, but out on the porch there was an array of liquor and his old friend, red solo cup stacks. Will looked down the row, trying to decide the least offensive of these. Tequila, more Jack Daniels, vodka, vodka in a different flavor, yet more vodka…

“Tequila!” A group of rowdy seniors was shouting, charging up the stairs.

“Tequila! Tequila! Tequila!” they shouted, one of their group quickly pouring a round of generous shots into the red solo cups. Someone pressed a cup insistently into his hand, despite him trying to wave it off.

“Three, two, one, chug!” they chorused, then downed the fiery liquid in one go. Will bit his lip, trying to squeeze through them to the stairs.

“Hey, kid!” the first one done grabbed him, “c’mon, chug!”

From here the god of peer pressure manifested itself in the demand for chugging and Will was forced to down as much of the tequila as he could stand before being allowed to pass. The clear liquor burned white hot behind his eyes, it tasted like death. He dropped the cup with a gasp that felt like fire and the exultant cry told him he’d passed the test.

Among back slaps and cheers, he wearily rotated and clung to the rail as he finally walked down the stairs. Even holding on tight, he still stumbled on the last step, feeling overwhelmed from so much alcohol in his system. Ugh, why anyone came to parties to drink was beyond him.

Will squinted at the fire, remembering Bev had wanted to see it. He walked towards it, hand out-stretched to steady himself. The people around the fire were whirling and dancing through the grass in some strange modern take of a pagan ritual. “Bev?” Will called cautiously. Unfortunately, he was noticed by the people dancing instead and was pulled into their rapidly moving circles.

Will let himself get pulled, unable to stop his forward momentum if he tried. He could only gaze hypnotized into the red-orange fire and sway round and around, back and forth. It was very disorienting, but the fire was so pretty. He giggled to himself, thrilled with its beauty. The grass they danced on had been well-used though and someone had left a torn up clod. His toe caught the uneven patch and he was sent flying into the ground, face first. His glasses popped off his face and landed somewhere else. He squinted, hoping the fire would be reflected from the lenses, but there was no helpful sheen of orange in the murky dark.

The people still standing didn’t seem to notice he’d fallen, dancing over and around him and Will anxiously waited for the sound of cracking plastic. It didn’t come; instead the feet neared him with jeering laughter. Will tucked himself in instinctively, foreseeing a lot of feet in his face before he could get up.

“That’s enough,” someone with a commanding voice called out suddenly and Will felt people moving away from him. Will didn’t waste the opportunity and managed to stand again, though very unsteadily. He tried to lean down to search for his glasses, but was far too dizzy. He nearly fell, except someone caught him at the last second.

“Bev?” Will asked hopefully and looked up. He may be without his glasses, but this was definitely not Bev. Bev was a 5’6” Asian-American with long black hair and heels, not a 6’ man with grey streaks, perfect cheekbones, and a blazer. Will flushed with embarrassment and abruptly looked away, keeping his eyes down from the handsome stranger’s face.

The stranger paid him no mind and hauled him upright, leading him to a chair away from the mob-like chorus around the bonfire. “I believe these are yours,” he said, handing Will his, miraculously, undamaged glasses.

“Thank you,” Will mumbled, taking them and putting them on quickly. He made himself as small as possible in the lawn chair, dreadfully embarrassed and shy once again.

The man who had rescued him lingered though, standing where he could block the glare of the fire. Will looked up cautiously and felt his mouth drop open upon seeing the man with properly refined, clear vision. He managed not to gasp and closed his mouth quickly, swallowing.

All he could honestly think though was that this was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. He _did_ have perfect cheekbones. He’d noticed that even blurry and dizzy, now they just looked like carved marble, leading up to striking brown eyes or down to full, smiling lips with an irresistible bow.

The man cocked his head, finally losing patience with Will’s continued silence, “Do you plan on saying anything any time soon or do you have a concussion?”

“Uh, no, I don’t, I don’t think so,” Will grinned shyly. Normally he wouldn’t be able to function at all in these circumstances, but the man just kept smiling and his eyes had this inviting, amused look in them that made Will feel like he had nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Good,” the man’s smile widened, “nonetheless, you should visit your physician at your earliest opportunity, just in case. I’d hate to find out I’d saved you from getting your head stomped in only for you to die of internal bleeding after all.”

He grinned and a shocked laugh escaped Will. It was such an unusual, unexpected thing to say and yet uttered with an entirely good-natured tone. Was this guy actually human? Was it possible for anyone on a college campus to be this charming without even trying?

“Well, I wouldn’t want to ruin a perfectly admirable rescue with that kind of conclusion then,” Will smiled wryly, “and thank you, by the way, for rescuing me.” He looked up cautiously, but sincerely grateful.

The man shrugged it off, “It was nothing. I had heard we might be doing an animal sacrifice later but you weren’t properly dressed for it.” The man’s teeth caught the firelight, his smile was a toothy glimmer in the shadows.

Will snorted, the unusual humor was somehow putting him at ease. His stance relaxed, filling out more of the chair and facing him with a more inviting posture. “So are you, um, a part of this fraternity? Did you organize this?” Will asked, hoping to get to know a little more about his rescuer.

“Yes, I’m afraid,” the man sighed deeply, “It had seemed a good idea when I was a freshman,” he smirked at Will, “not looking to join, are you?”

Will shook his head, “No, sorry, not really… the joining kind,” he replied.

“Pity,” the man pouted. The ridiculously handsome man was pouting because Will had disappointed him and it was the most gorgeous thing Will had ever seen.

“We could have seen each other more often,” the man continued, smiling wistfully and Will was 90% sure his heart stopped at that sentence.

Will gulped, having no idea how to respond to that. He looked down, trying to recover himself. A beautiful, beautiful man in a really nice blazer was flirting with him and this was not at all what he thought parties would have in store but he was tempted to say it was worth it.

“Well,” Will cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling that was a little too high-pitched, “well… the campus isn’t that big. We might see each other from time to time.” It was weak but it was all he had.

The man turned to him and smiled fondly, “We might. And I’m terribly sorry, we haven’t been introduced. That was quite rude of me.” He inclined his head apologetically and held out a hand, “Hannibal Lecter.”

Will took it gratefully, shaking his warm, firm hand enthusiastically, “Will Graham.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Graham,” Hannibal smiled, giving his hand one last squeeze before releasing. He moved away for a moment and Will’s heart sank, worried he somehow blew it over a handshake. But Hannibal soon returned with another lawn chair, placing it side by side with Will’s. Will was disgusted with how absurdly pleased he was that Hannibal enjoyed his company, but he couldn’t help it. Maybe it was the alcohol gone to his head, the fire, the environment. Whatever it was, he couldn’t stop staring at Hannibal and smiling like a fool.

Hannibal settled himself primly in the fragile, plastic chair and yet somehow looked like a world-class model, his blazer unbuttoned to avoid creases, his combed back hair catching a copper sheen from the firelight. It took Will’s breath away just looking at him.

“If you’re not here to be recruited then may I ask how you find yourself here?” Hannibal smirked pleasantly, body turned towards him with decided interest.

Will shook his head, trying to clear it. “A friend of mine heard about this party, thought it would be a good way to start our first year of college,” he smiled nervously, then belatedly regretted announcing he was a freshman. He gulped and added, “I don’t think that’s quite worked out as expected though.”

Hannibal frowned, cocking his head and folding his hands across his knee, “Why do you say that?”

Will snorted, disparaging, “Well, my friend and I have been separated since we got here, I’ve had glass after glass of alcohol pressed on me, I’ve had no one to talk to, and just now, I would have been mulch if you hadn’t…” Will glanced at him and blushed, hoping the firelight would disguise it.

“I’m sorry your evening has been regrettable, then,” Hannibal replied sympathetically, “But I hope you don’t consider this evening a total loss. I don’t.” He paused and looked across at Will slyly, waiting for Will to realize he was talking about him.

Will’s eyes widened and looked down, blushing hard. He shifted his glasses, hoping to hide the worst of it with his hand, “Who would you have rescued if I hadn’t been here?” he joked weakly.

But Hannibal laughed a sweet, genuine sound. “Perhaps I wouldn’t have rescued anyone else had they been here instead. But I’m glad I was here to save you,” he leaned closer conspiratorially, making Will’s heart beat faster with his proximity.

Hannibal reached out a hand, then hesitated, “May I?” he inquired thoughtfully. Will blinked and nodded hurriedly. Hannibal reached up and pulled a leaf from his curls. He smirked at it, “A memento,” he grinned at Will, presenting him with the debris, “would you like to keep it to remember this night?”

Will giggled and, unsure how far to take the joke, took the leaf and tucked it into his shirt pocket, “To remind me of that time I fell on my face at a party and a handsome stranger came and rescued me.” He spoke without thinking and immediately swallowed, mortified. But a flattered smile was curling around Hannibal’s lips, melting Will’s mortification back down. Looking up at Hannibal slowly, at the pleased expression on his face, Will felt a wave of desire rush through his body. He could feel his heart beating a hot, thick pulse and his lips parted again, this time he didn’t quite close them.

Hannibal slowly leaned towards Will and Will caught the soft, clean scent of his cologne.

“You smell wonderful,” Will murmured, caught up in the moment.

Hannibal chuckled, low and vibrating, and leaned even closer, shadowing Will from the fire and public. Will’s eyes widened, skin prickling with excitement; he froze in anticipation.

“Do you know what I smell?” Hannibal murmured against his ear, his cheek almost pressed against Will’s, “I smell someone who’s trying very hard to fit in but is afraid to relax. I think you should relax, I think you’d be surprised by how much fun you could have.” His soft growling voice was close and intimate. Will could barely breathe, hanging onto everything Hannibal said.

“I would like to provide you with at least one good memory of tonight, if I may,” he continued, eyes dropping from Will’s face, down his neck and shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Hannibal’s arm move and then he could feel Hannibal’s fingers on his neck, moving up through his curls, tilting his head slowly towards him. Hannibal’s other hand was waiting to brush his cheek, cup his face, as they locked eyes.

Will could feel time slow down, heard the whole party dim out of existence, as his entire focus narrowed to this moment with Hannibal. Hannibal’s clear, dark eyes, his perfect, pouting lips, drawing closer. Will couldn’t bear it and closed his eyes the second before their lips touched. He first felt Hannibal’s hot breath, then a brush of skin, and then they were kissing, Hannibal’s tender lips on his, the soft press of suction. Will pressed his arms out and clutched at Hannibal’s blazer, found his shoulders, his neck, tried to pull him closer, annoyed at the chairs separating them.

A small noise of surprise and want exhaled through his nose and they broke for a half-breath before Will kissed him again, eagerly, willingly, pressing as close against him as he could get. Will sucked tenderly at Hannibal’s full lips, wanting to feel every inch of them, taste them, know how hot and slippery and soft they could be on an intimate level. And Hannibal let him, unresisting, let him kiss and suck and explore with a soft sigh of pleasure. Will felt like he was king of the world for one glorious, suspended instant.

The moment slid slowly away as the broke, Will panting loudly, breaths coming in fast, full gasps. “I’ve never… I’ve never done…” he tried to murmur out excuses, still clinging to Hannibal’s neck.

“Shhh,” Hannibal’s fingers brushed his lips and Will opened his eyes to find Hannibal smiling, a purring laugh in his voice, “Mr. Graham-”

“Will,” Will insisted, meeting his eyes fiercely, wanting to hear his name on Hannibal’s tongue, needing to hear it.

“Will…” Hannibal repeated, tongue lingering over the long l sound. Hannibal’s dark eyes roamed Will’s tight, passionate face, pausing for a moment on his kiss-reddened lips. He sucked in a breath and Will watched with eager attention as his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.

“I would very much like to continue this with you,” Hannibal continued, drawing a line across his cheekbone and into his hair, pulling Will’s eyes up to his again, “But you have been drinking and it would be unethical of me to let you go any further.”

Will felt his half-formed fantasies dissolve before his eyes and he was sat jarring back in the real world with alcohol and loud singers and acrid smoke in his nostrils. “Oh,” he said, leaning back, fingers falling from Hannibal.

Before he could fully break the connection though, Hannibal trapped his hand, pulled his fingers to his lips and kissed every fingertip, nuzzling them with soft, warm breath, and giving Will such a look of adoration. Will was quite sure he actually whimpered in response.

“Do not mistake my rejection for a lack of interest,” Hannibal whispered. Will’s fingers coyly reached out for his lips, longing for one last touch, one more embrace, but Hannibal declined, putting his hand down.

It was the most beautiful, heartfelt rejection Will had ever heard of and, much as he wanted to ignore safety and just have it all now, he couldn’t find it in him to argue with anything Hannibal had said or done.

“Y-Yeah…” Will said reluctantly, looking down, “You’re probably right.” It was hard not to feel disheartened, even so, and was glad Hannibal was still holding his hand, his touch hot, but soft.

“Will!” Bev’s voice was shrill with worry. They looked up together to see Bev running towards them, heels in hand to avoid breaking them.

Hannibal stood, releasing Will’s hand, to Will’s everlasting regret, not wanting to intrude.

“Oh my god, I was so worried! Have you been out here this whole time? I was trapped inside for awhile, I had no idea where you were! I’ve been looking for you but it’s so dark out, I couldn’t make out hardly any faces… who is this?” Bev asked when she stopped for breath, staring up at Hannibal.

“Bev, I’m fine,” Will mumbled, twisting in his chair to look up at her, “This is Hannibal,” Will gestured to him, trying not to look as besotted with him as he felt.

Hannibal smiled politely and offered his hand to Beverly, “Will’s been saying it was your idea to come to our party?” Hannibal commented.

Beverly shook his hand, then glanced between them curiously, nodding in response.

“Then I owe you a debt of gratitude, Bev. My night would have been worthless if I hadn’t met Will here,” Hannibal turned an unabashed, adoring face to Will.

Bev turned, wide-eyed to Will who blushed crimson, but looked up at Hannibal with an embarrassed, adoring face in return.

Bev blinked rapidly and cleared her throat, “Well… if you two would like to be alone,” she started to back up.

“N-No, no, um… I think it’s time for us to leave,” Will spoke up, getting up from his chair with difficulty. Before Bev could think to move, Hannibal had an arm around his waist, steadying him and walking him up the slight incline to where Bev was standing.

Bev very carefully didn’t say a word, though she definitely noticed the protective way Hannibal held him and the care in his face as he kept his eyes glued on her best friend. Instead she lead them silently to her car, deciding to only to give Will hell about this once they were in private. She wasn’t gonna spoil his chance to get some with, apparently, the hottest guy on campus. How the fuck Will had gotten so lucky was beyond her but she swelled with happiness for him.

Will dreaded the long walk back to the car, knowing Bev would have a million questions and was going to tease him endlessly about his ‘boyfriend’. His heart stuttered, imagining if Hannibal could be… would ever… He glanced up and sharply inhaled at the way Hannibal’s dark eyes were focused on him. Hannibal’s lips quirked and he murmured into Will’s ear, squeezing him close, “There’s another party here in two weeks, I want you to be there.”

Will gulped, but nodded, feeling the heat of desire rise in his chest once more, up his throat, to his face and lips. He looked up at Hannibal one last time and firmly planted his feet on the ground, preventing him from moving forward any further. He twisted in Hannibal’s arms and pulled his head down to kiss him hard, forgetting that Bev and a dozen other people were there to see them making out on the sidewalk.

He indulged himself in grabbing fistfuls of Hannibal’s hair, in sucking on that delicious lower lip until he heard Hannibal utter a soft, shuddering sound of pleasure before pushing him away. Will pouted, but the sight of Hannibal disheveled, mouth open, chest heaving, it was almost enough.

Sensing that if she didn’t get him into the car now, they were never going to leave, Bev opened the passenger door and quickly pushed Will inside.

“Thank you!” she said hurriedly, but gave a firm nod to Hannibal, letting him know she appreciated his help and efforts on Will’s behalf. Hannibal nodded absently, still panting, and raised a hand in goodbye as Bev turned the engine and started to pull out. Will pressed a too hot hand against the window, looking back at Hannibal until the party was out of sight.

Bev glanced at him and his lovesick-puppy face and had to chew on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She was patient though and had enough self-restraint to wait until they were parked outside Will’s building to turn on him.

Will groaned inwardly and sank lower in his seat as the car stopped. He knew he wouldn’t be allowed out until Bev had her say, so, steeling himself, he slowly slid his eyes over to her.

“Not looking for anyone, he said,” Bev quipped, staring at him with pursed lips.

“Beeev…” Will whined.

“Not interested in anyone, he said!” Bev raised her voice, cackling, “Oh my god, Will Graham landed the hottest ass in school on his _first_ try!”

“Oh my god Bev, shut up!” Will shoved her, blushing hard, “He’s not… it’s not like that…”

“You were practically in each other’s pants!” Bev nearly screamed, flushed from laughing so hard, “You made out with that hot as hell grad student on the fucking front lawn!”

Will cowered behind his hands, wishing beyond hope Bev would let it go. Like there was even a chance.

“Oh no, details, details! How’d it happen? Did you, like, trip over your own awkwardness and he felt sorry for you? Does he go in for gawkish, silent types?” she bounced excitedly, shaking his arm and pulling his hand away from his face.

Will felt very much put-upon by this whole ordeal but they would freeze to death sitting in this car all night before Bev gave up. She was one stubborn woman.

With a mournful groan, he began, “I had gone outside to find you and there was this… bunch of frat boys shouting for tequila and they made me have some. So then I stumbled down to the fire pit where I thought you’d be and they pulled me into their… fire-worshipping, or whatever, except I tripped and fell over-”

“Oh my god you _did_ trip over your own awkwardness, oh my god!” Bev clasped her hands over her mouth and Will wasn’t sure if the wheezing was from laughter or excitement.

Will grumbled, annoyed, “Yes, I fell over, lost my glasses, and I thought they were all going to trample me, when Hannibal turns up, helps me to my feet, finds my glasses, and then just…” He shrugged helplessly, having no idea how to explain what Hannibal did next or why.

“And then you just made out like animals until I turned up, way to go, Graham!” she beamed, punching his shoulder lightly.

“Ow,” Will pouted, even though it didn’t hurt, “No, we didn’t. I mean… there was a little of that, but mostly we just talked and-”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Bev grinned slyly, “So, what’d your boyfriend whisper in your ear when he thought I wasn’t looking?”

Will’s eyes widened, “How did you…?! Nothing, he just- he just said there was gonna be another party in a few weeks and I should be there.” The words ‘ _I want you to be there_ ’ echoed warmly in his head, but he didn’t feel like sharing them.

Bev gasped, “A date! Your first real date, ohhh! I’m so happy for you!”

“It’s not-ack! Bev! Seat belt!” Will protested as Bev threw her arms around him and pulled him tight. But he was grinning from ear to ear; it was good to have a best friend who was as openly and violently happy for you as Bev was, even at the personal cost of back-breaking hugs.

“Oh, shut up you big baby, let me be happy for you for two seconds,” she beamed, pulling away, “Alright, you’re free to go moon over your new boyfriend now.” She winked unapologetically.

Will groaned dramatically, stepping out of the car, “He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Yeah, tell me that again in two weeks!” she snickered, waving goodbye as she drove down to her own rooms.

Will smiled fondly. Turns out, parties could be really great, provided they were Bev’s idea.


End file.
